Amor inesperado
by vkyta-hyuuga
Summary: La vida como alumna universitaria esta llena de amigos y cosas extraordinarias, pero, ¿Que pasa cuando te enamoras de tu maestro?
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1_

¿Cómo comenzó?

Esa era una pregunta que frecuentemente se hacía, daría lo que fuera por descubrir la razón detrás de todo, pero ¿existe?

Bueno… todo comenzó hace algún tiempo, como cualquier chica de 18 años comenzaba la universidad deseando convertirse en alguien importante algún día.

Todo marchaba de maravilla, ella y sus amigas estaban juntas y amaba sus materias, y sus maestros, bueno, todos eran especiales a su manera…en especial uno.

Como lo que más le gustaba en el mundo eran las actividades físicas había decidido convertirse en alguien experto en el campo y, porque no, algún día enseñar a los demás lo que ella amaba hacer.

En definitiva su talento innato era su excelente puntería, por fortuna para ella la Universidad de Konoha tenía un club de tiro de arco, al cual no dudó en meterse en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Ese día sus clases transcurrieron de maravilla, no las encontraba difíciles y además sus maestros eran buenos. La clase del club estaba programada como la última en su horario, y, qué mejor para terminar el día que hacer lo que más te gustaba.

La pregunta era: ¿Cómo serían sus compañeros?, ¿Sería difícil?, y las mas importante: ¿Cómo sería su maestro o maestra?

La campana que marcaba el fin de la clase de matemáticas sonó, la maestra dio por terminada su clase y todos salieron. La castaña tomósus libros y salió del salón camino a su casillero, una vez ahí guardó sus libros y sacó el cambio que debía usar para sus clases de tiro, no era nada complicado, consistía de un pesquero negro, una blusa blanca con el escudo de la universidad y unas zapatillas deportivas, además de los accesorios necesarios para la actividad.

Después de haberse cambiado se dirigió al campo de tiro, se sentó en una de las gradas y comenzó a leer un pequeño libro que siempre cargaba consigo.

Poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando de alumnos, no eran muchos en realidad.

_¡Buenos días! – saludó el chico eufóricamente _

_Hola Lee – devolvió ella el saludo sin sorprenderse de la energía de su amigo, pues bien, lo conocía desde hacía bastante y se había acostumbrado._

_¿Lista para la acción?, ¡hoy hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros!-_

_Me encantaría siempre tener la energía que tú tienes todos los días- confesó la castaña entre risas_

_Todo está en que seas positiva y que…amm__… ¿Tenten, me oyes?, hola- _su amiga había dejado de prestarle atención, pasó una mano de arriba a abajo frente a su cara pero nada.

_Buenos días, mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga y seré su maestro, espero disciplina y seriedad de su parte, no espero que nos llevemos bien ni nada de eso puesto que seré su maestro no su amigo, si ha quedado claro tomen su equipo y comiencen a tomas sus lugares que la clase comienza ¡ahora!-_

Lee ahora sabía la razón por la cual Tenten le había dejado de prestar atención, claramente ocurrió en el momento en el que el profesor entró. En fin, iría por sus cosas y ocuparía su lugar para impedir que su llama de la juventud se extinguiera, dejó a su compañera aún en trance y se marchó.

Alto, cabello largo sujeto por la parte baja, ojos platinados, tez blanca y era realmente joven, no pasaría de los 25. Bastante atractivo

Se había quedado en trance cuando lo había visto llegar, se reprendió a si misma mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, no entendía el porqué pero definitivamente no le gustaba la idea de siquiera pensarlo, es decir que te guste tu maestro a primera vista no era raro, pero, estaba claro para ella de que aparte de imposible no era lo correcto. Se levantó aliviada de saber que había reaccionado a tiempo pues aún no estaban todos sus compañeros en su lugar, tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia su lugar.

La clase transcurrió sin problemas, y si, en verdad era buena en lo que hacía, su puntería era excelente si no es que impecable. Al fin la campana de salida sonó y satisfecha con su trabajo comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

_Bien, es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana, y una cosa, aquí las cosas serán conforme a mis reglas y una de ellas es la __puntualidad, así que espero que mañana estén aquí a la hora indicada porque no pienso tolerar los retardos, hasta mañana- _El maestro tomó sus cosas y sin mas se marchó.

Bien, de nuevo en el casillero, esta vez acomodaba sus cosas para ir a casa después de un largo día, cerró el candado y comenzó a caminar a la salida

_¡Tenten!- _gritó alguien

Tenten volteó hacia atrás buscando a la persona que la llamaba…

_Hola Naruto- _saludó ella

_Hola Hinata- _saludó esta vez a la chica, que venía con el rubio

_Y…díganme en que soy buena?-_

_Bueno…verás, resulta que Sakura-chan me pidió que te preguntara si no querías ir hoy a su casa ya que ella e Ino se van a juntar para hacer no se que de su tarea y pues ya sabes cosas de chicas, ¡yo quería ir!, pero Sakura-chan no me dejó- _contaba el rubio claramente triste al no tener permiso de ir –_ además Hinata también ira, ¿verdad que si? –_ dijo tomando a Hinata del hombro y acercándola a el

_S...si...también ire - _respondió la chica claramente nerviosa ante la cercanía con el rubio

_Me encantaría, pero tengo un par de cosas que hacer respecto a la escuela, la verdad tengo algo de tarea y un montón de quehacer en mi casa, de todas formas si me desocupo temprano les llamaré –_

_Está bien Tenten, yo les diré a las demás, espero puedas ir-_

_Bien, lo intentaré, entonces me despido, mientras más temprano me ponga en acción mejor, nos vemos Hinata, adiós Naruto-_ Se despidió agitando la mano y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

_¡Adiós Tenten!- _Naruto también se despidió y se fue caminando en dirección contraria acompañado de Hinata.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo, era un día soleado y el viento soplaba entre las hojas de los árboles, saludó a uno que otro vecino, sacó las llaves de su casa, abrió la puerta y entró.

Aventó sus cosas en el sillón y subió directo a su cuarto con la intención de tomar un relajante y largo baño, sin embargo, al ver su cama decidió dejarse caer en ella buscando recuperar un poco de fuerzas para continuar con sus planes de relajarse.

Era increíble como la cama en la que llevabas durmiendo muchos años en ese momento fuera como si fuera la última que quedara en el mundo.

_Al fin descanso – _dijo después de un gran suspiro, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y cerró los ojos, y…

No, no, no, ¡y no! No podía ser posible que verlo un segundo bastó para inquietarla y producir en ella una sensación nueva, pero linda. ¡Es un maestro! Estaba prohibidísimo pensar en un maestro de esa manera, y más tener algo con él.

_- "Debo estar confundida" –_ Pensó.

Sí, eso era, una trampa de su cerebro, o simplemente un capricho. Aunque claro estaba y no lo podía negar, él era demasiado atractivo como para ser un juego solamente. Tenía que conocerlo al menos un poco para permitirse pensar así de él... Un momento... ¡De nuevo no! Golpeó un par de veces su cabeza para regresar a la tierra.

_- Es un maestro -_ Insistió en voz alta mientras se levantaba de la cama y daba vueltas a su recámara por la inquietud.

Despeinó su cabello por la desesperación de no poder sacarlo de su mente y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Se detenía de cuando en cuando para respirar profundamente, y al ver que no funcionaba volvía a caminar. Se tiró a su cama nuevamente y se tapó el rostro con una almohada.

No estaba tan mal. Muchas chicas morían por él, y existía la posibilidad de que él se hubiera fijado en ella también… ¡No! Se levantó repentinamente y arrojó a la pobre almohada contra la pared. Acomodó su cabello y respiró profundamente.

_- Es un maestro –_ Repitió una y otra vez con un tono tranquilo. Eso sólo ocasionó que pensara más en él e imaginara su rostro en grande dentro de su mente.

Miró al techo y soltó los hombros, y arrastrando los pies en esa misma posición caminó hacia su balcón _-¿Por qué a mí?_ – se cuestionó a sí misma mirando a la hermosa luna llena. Se tapó la cara con las manos al no poder más contra el asunto. Había muchos chicos guapos en su universidad que le podían gustar, y tenía que gustarle un maestro.

– _Estoy afectada por el estrés de la escuela, eso es todo -_ ¡Claro, estrés el primer día de universidad! Rió sarcásticamente de ello y se recargó de espaldas en el barandal y jugó con su cabello. Ladeó la cabeza y cerró un poco los ojos. Es solo un sentimiento, ¿qué puede pasar? – _Debe ser normal… _- Sí, eso, debe ser normal. Sonrió al estar más tranquila y volvió a girar para admirar la noche un poco más antes de irse a dormir. Casas, autos, vecinos ebrios y sobrios, todo normal. Siguió la calle con la vista y vio a un individuo solitario caminando por ahí. Pobrecillo, solo a esas horas y siendo un hombre atractivo.

Alto, buen físico y cabello largo… ¡Sujeto por la parte baja! Oh, cielos… Ahora no sólo no dejaba de pensar en su profesor, sino que también alucinaba con él. Sólo eso le faltaba…. Un momento… No era una alucinación, ¡era real!...


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

¡Sí! Era real, ¡Santa Madre del Señor! Estaba mirando hacia donde ella estaba. No, no, no, no, le iba a dar algo si no reaccionaba, se había quedado prendada de esa mirada y no podía moverse ni separar su vista de él. Ni siquiera cuando había dado vuelta en la esquina y lo había perdido de vista. ¡Tenía que aparecer justo cuando había logrado sacarlo de su alocada mente juvenil!

_- Me voy a volver loca…_ - Balbuceó dándole la espalda al balcón y golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano. Ya era tiempo de aceptar los hechos. Le gustaba un profesor, ¿qué podía hacer para olvidarlo? Lo único que podía hacer era aceptarlo y dejar que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo.

Ya varias semanas habían pasado desde que lo había visto desde su balcón, y todo era monótonamente igual, nada nuevo había pasado, ella seguía sintiéndose estúpidamente atraída por su maestro, y lo peor, ya era oficial. Pero no había solución alguna, o más bien, no había encontrado una hasta que hasta ahora le funcionara, vaya situación la suya.

Nunca había batallado con alguna materia, ni siquiera con las que normalmente parecían complicadas para la gente en general, un ejemplo de una era la de matemáticas, nunca había tenido problemas con ellas, el verdadero desafío era terminar de hacer todo el trabajo que le encargaban para hacer en casa, había veces que realmente dudaba que pudiera terminar.

El día de hoy le habían encargado trabajo en equipo y ahora tenía que encontrar a alguien. Fue fácil, puesto que siempre se juntaba con Hinata para eso, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que se conocían y eso hacía que las cosas fueran mejores.

Habían decidido ya alternar sus casas para así ir a una casa y luego a la otra, y así sucesivamente.

Solo que esta vez era turno de ir a casa de Hinata.

Era imposible no quedarse con la boca abierta con ese tipo de casas… o mansiones.

Muy probablemente estaba exagerando, pero para ella era una casa enorme y además hermosa, siempre supo que la familia de Hinata era de dinero, pero nunca se acostumbraba, siempre que visitaba la casa de su amiga le parecía que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Como era costumbre, una amable mujer las recibió al llegar, de edad media, alta y rubia. La ama de llaves de aquella casa. Por lo que se sabía llevaba muchos años trabajando para los Hyuuga y aun así parecía tener menos edad de la que realmente tenía.

-_Señorita Hinata, bienvenida, pase por favor- _ dijo la ama de llaves con una gran sonrisa en el rostro -_Oh, veo que viene con una visita, ¡pase señorita Tenten!, siempre es un gusto recibirla-_

_- Hola Yuuna, ¿está mi padre en casa?-_

_-Así es señorita, está en su oficina con su primo, ¿quiere que le avise que ya está aquí?-_

_-Gracias Yuuna, te lo agradecería- _

_-Claro que si señorita, yo le aviso, ¿quiere que le lleve algo a su recámara para que estén más cómodas?-_

_- Por ahora estamos bien, yo te aviso si necesitamos algo-_

_-Por supuesto, pasen por favor-_

_-Gracias Yuuna-_

La familia de Hinata era pequeña de cierto modo, aunque en realidad tuviera muchos parientes, casi nunca hablaba de ellos, salvo de su padre y su hermana que era con los que vivía. Tampoco tocaba mucho el tema de su madre puesto que ella había fallecido hacia muchos años debido a una grave enfermedad. Aun así era un lugar tranquilo en el que se percibía paz y armonía, además de que su padre era muy amable y atento.

Caminaron por la estancia hasta casi llegar a las elegantes escaleras blancas que comunicaba con el segundo piso de la casa, cuando alguien las llamó…

_-¡Señorita Hinata, espere!_

_-¿Que pasó Yuuna?_

_-Su padre me dijo que quiere verla, además quiere que salude al joven Neji_

_-Sí, enseguida vamos_

_-Permiso- _pidió el ama de llaves haciendo una pequeña reverencia y después retirándose hacia la cocina.

_-Vamos Tenten…-_

_-Ammm…creo que te espero en tu cuarto, realmente me da pena con tu papá, además como que no tengo nada que ver ahí-_

_-¿Cómo crees?, si casi eres de la familia, eres mi amiga y no tiene nada de malo-_

_-Bueno… _

La oficina estaba a unos pasos de distancia, así que fue cuestión de segundos llegar…

_-Hola papá- _saludó sonriente la ojiperla

_-Hola hija, bienvenida- _contestó el señor, el cual se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de frente a las chicas.

_-Buenas tardes señor- _saludó Tenten con una pequeña reverencia

_-Oh, Tenten, buenas tardes, siempre es un placer tenerte en casa_

_-Muchas gracias señor…_

De espaldas a ellas había un sillón individual de respaldo alto y tapicería en colores claros, de él se levantó una persona….

No era ni más ni menos que su profesor, para su sorpresa, la pequeña castaña se asombró demasiado tras ver a su amor imposible frente de ella y más aun sabiendo que es primo de su mejor amiga Hinata, él se presento hacia ella diciendo su nombre y haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a ella.

_-Buenas tardes Hinata-sama- _se dirigió hacia su prima.

_-Neji Hyuuga, mucho gusto...- _ahora se dirigió a la castaña

- _Muy buenas tardes...- _respondió ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia

_- Disculpe la pregunta pero… ¿La eh visto antes?- _ preguntó el

_- Sí, soy una de sus alumnas en clase de tiro.-_respondió ella nerviosa

_-Ya veo… bueno tío, gracias por aceptarme en su casa- _dijo una vez que recibió respuesta de la chica.

Más nerviosa no podía estar, y podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que estaba tan roja cual tomate al ver a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada frente a ella, no podía creer lo malditamente pequeño que era el mundo y menos lo malditamente cruel que podía ser la vida jugando así con ella.

La voz de su amiga la hizo salir del trance en el que estaba…

_-Neji, será un gusto tenerte con nosotros, teníamos mucho tiempo de no vernos y me alegro de que tengas confianza en nosotros.- _Responde Hinata muy feliz

-_Lo sé, mucho tiempo sin verlos y de verdad les agradezco que me abran las puertas de su casa- _Era increíble cómo, podía hablar de forma tan correcta y formal a pesar de que era su familia

-_Bueno Tenten, vamos al cuarto a hacer nuestros deberes._-me dijo Hinata tomando mi brazo y a la vez despidiéndose de su padre y primo – _Permiso papá, Neji…- y _sin más salimos de ahí

Tras dejar la oficina Tenten y Hinata se dirigieron a la habitación de la ojiperla para disponerse a hacer la tan tediosa tarea. Afortunadamente tenían suficiente tiempo, puesto que el trabajo lo tenían que entregar el lunes a primera hora. Era viernes y Hinata había insistido a la castaña se quedara a dormir para terminar pronto y tener el fin de semana libre.

Horas y horas habían pasado, o, almeno eso habían sentido ellas, tratar de completr todo ese trabajo era como intentar escalar y volver de una montaña de tamaño promedio en un solo día. Quedaron exhaustas por hacer todos los deberes de la semana en una sola noche. El sonido del un lápiz sobre la mesa indicaba el fin de todo el martirio llamado _Tarea._

-_Oye Tenten, tienes hambre? – _Preguntó la ojiperla poniendo ambas manos sobre su estómago al sentir que éste reclamaba la ausencia de comida

_-Sí, me parece buena idea- Respondió _la castaña quien se había dejado caer sombre la alfombra después de dejar caer su lápiz sobre la mesita de centro

_-Bueno… ¿que se te antoja?, podría decirle a Yuuna que nos traiga algo-_

_-La verdad es tarde y no me gustaría causarle muchos problemas a Yuuna- _dijo la castaña

_-Si… tienes razón, trabaja mucho…que tal si pedimos una pizza o algo asi?_

_-Sí! si! una pizza!- _respondió la chica

_-Bueno deja traigo el directorio…-_

Sonó el timbre y bajamos sabiendo de qué se trataba, pagamos y volvimos a la habitación. Cuando Yuuna nos vió con la comida casi llora porque no le habíamos pedido a ella que se encargara de todo, definitivamente esa mujer adoraba a la familia de Hinata y claro está, su trabajo. Tuvimos que disculparnos durante casi diez minutos y convencerla de que no queríamos causarle más trabajo y cuando al fin la convencimos nos miró cual madre a sus hijos y nos dio un beso a ambas en la frente y después de un –_gracias…_- nos mandó a la habitación diciéndonos que si no nos dábamos prisa se nos enfriaría la cena.

Para acompañar la cena decidieron poner una película, el mar de pañuelos resultante después de hora y media de " _A walk to remember_ " debía ser una ofensa a los protectores del medio ambiente.

Recogieron todo el desorden y como todas buenas chicas de su edad la palabra "_pijamada"_ era como música para sus oídos; momento perfecto para hablar de prácticamente cualquier tema.

_-Creo que iré a darme un baño, ¿no te molesta si te dejo un momento?- _preguntó la ojiperla

_-No, adelante Hinata por mí no hay problema- _contestó la castaña haciendo ademán con una de sus manos

_-Bien, no tardo, y después puedes usar el baño si quieres- _la chica de ojos platinados tomó sus cosas y entró al baño.

La habitación de Hinata era muy amplia como todo cuarto en esa casa, adicional a la cama y un escritorio que tenía libros y una computadora, había espacio suficiente para tener una pequeña sala con su mesa de centro y un baño propio, sin mencionar que tenía una terraza que tenía vista al jardín.

Tenten acomodó sus cosas en su bolso y la puso en una esquinita donde a su percepción no estorbaba, preparó su ropa de dormir pues la idea de darse un baño antes de ir a la cama no era para nada una mala idea. Tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio y apoyó la cara sobre una de sus manos. Al darle un vistazo a prácticamente toda la habitación vio la puerta de cristal que daba a la terraza, se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Al abrirla pudo sentir el fresco aire del exterior, único de la temporada, salió y pudo apreciar el enorme jardín.

Todo el suelo estaba cubierto del más verde pasto a excepción de la red de caminos que entraban y salían del perímetro, rosas de todos los colores se erguían hermosas por todas partes, sobre las paredes se levantaban todo tipo de enredaderas que a su vez daban una variedad aun más grande de flores de colores preciosos, incluso en una esquina descansaba un enorme y viejo roble que sostenía un columpio, al centro, había una fuente preciosa, era alta y de un color marfil, incluso a su alrededor había una que otra banquita donde podías sentarte. Aún estando arriba el sonido del agua correr era sumamente relajante. Al mirar hacia el cielo, una luna llena se mantenía brillante y hermosa, acompañada claro, del cielo mas estrellado que jamás había visto.

La luna, esa luna, hacía que recordara aquellos ojos platinados que la mantenían tan fuera de sí cada que se los topaba en algún pasillo, y en sus clases de tiro. Ahí entraba de nuevo la pregunta _¿Por qué a mí?, _habiendo tantos hombre en el mundo y precisamente tenía que ser él, vaya situación.

Se apoyó sobre el barandal y dio un largo suspiro de resignación, solo Dios sabía en qué iba a terminar semejante historia. Levantó la mirada esperando poder contemplar mas de aquel jardín, pero, al hacerlo, divisó a alguien que al parecer había tenido la misma idea que ella de disfrutar de la vista de aquel edén. Trató de enfocar su visión un poco más y pudo reconocer la silueta que descansaba sobre una de las banquitas más cercanas a la fuente…

Al parecer _él _también había pensado igual que ella, y ahora se encontraba afuera en aquel jardín que parecía sacado del más bello cuento leyendo un libro. El hecho de estar bajo el mismo techo que el hombre que la había vuelo un manojo de nervios ya era mucho.

La castaña volvió a mirar la luna esperando poder encontrar un poco de paz en ella, si que diera mucho resultado, decidió echar un último vistazo hacia abajo, y se detuvo casi inmediatamente al toparse con unos ojos cual brillo de luna que miraban en su dirección, era curioso pensar todo lo que provocaban esos ojos en ella, era como si una corriente eléctrica de algún tipo le recorriera el cuerpo, su estómago se convertía en un remolino y el corazón casi amenazaba con salírsele por la boca.

-¿Tenten?- habló alguien al tiempo que ponía una mano en el hombro de la castaña, lo que hizo que saliera del trance en el que estaba provocando que diera un salto debido al susto que se había llevado

_-Oh Hinata que rápido te bañaste- _dijo poniendo una mano sobre el pecho y exhalando pesadamente al ver quien era

_-¿Rápido? me tarde media hora- _contestó la ojiperla extrañada por la reacción de su amiga

_-Oh ¿en serio? no me di cuenta, bueno usare el baño ahorita regreso-. _Entro la castaña rápidamente dejando a una confundida Hinata a la orilla del balcón, miró hacia abajo buscando que pudo haber tenido la atención de su amiga a tal grado, sin embargo, no encontró nada.


End file.
